piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Padres Del Fuego
Padres Del Fuego ("Fathers of Fire") is recognizable on sight by its towering, black-plumed volcano. This island is run by its de-facto governor, Don Victorio. Pirates and adventurers alike come here to look for ancient treasures lost in the volcano's complex cave system. The island's residents don't much like Pirates, but they appreciate those who defend them from Jolly Roger's encroaching army. The East India Trading Company has recently established a silver mining operation here, but it seems that more than silver may be involved. Map Areas *Los Padres 1 - This quaint town on the edge of lava destruction has no enemies to fight, but every kind of merchant you may require. *Fort Dundee 2 - A good place for beginners and medium-level players alike. This place has loads of Navy soldiers, ranging from Sergeants to a few officers and lots of veterans. Good for bladed weapons and voodoo, maybe not so much for grenades. The jail on Padres Del Fuego was in Fort Dundee. Occasionally, you may encounter a Veteran boss here. *Beckett's Quarry 3 - From Fort Dundee or the Catacombs, you can find yourself in this very dangerous place for medium and beginner characters. The quarry is a silver mine in which Lord Beckett's prisoners are forced to work. The miners can they heal you for a low price of 5 gold, but the quarry is populated by some of the toughest Navy and EITC mercenaries in the game. Also, they are VERY close together, so it's easy to find yourself surrounded when trying to evade attacks. The code means use can't use your pistol, but you can dish out blades and voodoo. Two bosses are also here: Samuel a Grunt boss and Nebar the Silent, an Assassin boss - one of the deadliest foes you will ever face. *Lava Gorge 4 - Really just a transition spot between the cave entrance and the Catacombs, since there is nothing here but a handful of undead and a couple of bats. *The Catacombs 5 - Accessible from the far side of the island or from a side-entrance through Beckett's, this room contains a number of tough undead and more EITC and Navy baddies. There are high-level undead gypsies, undead raiders and undead grenadiers as well as veterans, officers, hired guns and assassins. There is also a platform where a spectral Jolly Roger overlooks the fighting. Bonerattler, one of the Undead Brigand bosses hides here too. *El Sudoron 6 - The lush jungle between Beckett's Quarry and Las Pulgas is full of hard to find critters (Stumps, Dread Scorpions, Gators, Fly Traps) as well as a Navy camp with a couple of EITC bad guys too. A great place to find quest enemies. Most of what is in here is good pistol practice. Blades, Pistol and Voodoo can all find plenty of opportunity. *Las Pulgas ("City of Pests") 7 - On the other side of El Sudoron is a small town overrun with undead, and a few valiant Navy. This area can also be reached by swimming left around Padres Del Fuegos from the dock area. The bad news is the residents are all high-level undead gypsies, undead grenadiers and undead raiders. Good news? The village offers all the stores of a regular town and an escape to your ship is a short hop away. As in the quarry, mixing humans and undead makes pistol hard, but cutlass or voodoo is a good option. A group of mediums or a handful of higher-level characters can take advantage of this isolated area. General Darkhart, a very tough Brigand boss is here and Timothy Dartan, an Undead Gypsy boss too. *High Seas - PDF is THE place to Turkey Shoot (firing cannons right off shore) with all kinds of heavy ships just floating by. Of course, with all the in and outgoing pirate traffic, it may be hard to get a target to yourself. Taking a crew out near PDF will keep you busy with Juggernauts, Colossus, Warlords, Monarchs, Ogres, Predators, Corsairs and the dreaded Black Harbinger skeleton ship abouts. Enemies Creatures *Big Alligator (6) *Flytrap (6) *Giant Scorpion (2) *Dread Scorpion (6) *Stump (6) *Cave Bat (4,5) *Vampire Bat (3) *Dire Wasp (6) *Rock Crab (7) *Giant Crab (7) Royal Navy *Navy Sergeant (2,3,5,7) *Navy Veteran (2,3,5,7) *Navy Officer (2,3,5,7) East India Trading Company *EITC Grunt (3,5,6) *EITC Thug (3,5,6) *EITC Hired-Gun (3,5,6) *EITC Mercenary (3,5,6) *EITC Assassin (3,5) Skeletons *Undead Pirate (4) *Undead Bandit (4) *Undead Witchdoctor (4) *Undead Brigand (5,7) *Undead Grenadier (5,7) *Undead Gypsy (5,7) Bosses: *Samuel - (EITC Grunt) (3) *Nebar the Silent - EITC Assassin (3) *General Darkhart - Undead Brigand (7) *Timothy Dartan - Undead Gypsy (7) *Sam - Royal Navy Veteran (2) *Bloody Bones - Undead Brigand (5) *Bonerattler - Undead Brigand(5) Merchants: *Barber (Cesar's Barbershop, Anselmo Flavio 7) *Blacksmith (Anton Levy Smithery, Ferrera's Blacksmith Shop, Sven Thorhammer 7) *Gunsmith (Grimsditch Gunsmithing, Deaf Gunny, Powder-Burnt Pete 7) *Gypsy (Valentina, Romany Bev) *Jeweler (Perla Alodia , Engenio Fausto,) *Shipwright (Balthasar Bollard) *Tattoo Artist (Mercedes Corazon, Nina Perpetua 7) *Tavern (Ratskeller, Skull's Thunder, Goslin Prymme's) *Tailor (Adoria Dolores, Blanca Cruz 7) *Trainer (Jamie Helmpaine, Samuel Rigratte, Roger Ironbreaker 7) Characters: Quest Characters *Duchamps *Gunner - The List (Rum Quest) *Olivier - Dock Worker *Roland Raggart - Harrow Staff and Vile Staff Quests Minor Characters Bart Tackkidd, Delilah Dunsmore, Dog Warbones, Edgar Chipburn, Fernando, Garrett, Isaiah McPratt, Jason Calicobutler, Marc Badmorrigan, Miguel Sanchez De Montoya, Morris, Samuel Wildbeard, Shochett Prymee, Simon Coalmorrigan, Thomas Sharkspinner, Pauper Pedro, Rico Digs/Special: *Near the Cave entrance *Near Valentina *Near Gunners Cabin *Path Behind Los Pulgas, Quests: *Rum Quest (The List) *Taboo Doll *Grand Pistol *Harrow Staff *Vile Staff Category:Locations